


Ocean

by knighthart



Series: Fictober 2020 -Knighthart [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: It takes almost losing Eggsy to Harry give in to his feelings and accept that you can't love someone without accepting the pain that comes with it
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Fictober 2020 -Knighthart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955191
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Ocean

There is a Brazilian song called Oceano, which means Ocean, and she was made by a Brazilian singer called Djavan. That song is probably one of Harry's favorite songs in Portuguese. It talks about love and, for a long time, Harry carried those words in his heart like they spoke the uttermost truth about that matter. He was very fond of a particular line in it. It said "Esqueço que amar é quase uma dor" and the approximate translation for it is "I forget that love is almost like a pain."

While Harry was performing a cardiac massage on Eggsy, trying to bring him back to life, it all didn't pass through his mind. The only thing he could think was "No, come back. Please, darling, just come back". However, even though he wasn't thinking about that song, he was being reminded that love is a kind of pain, especially when life reminds you that love can't overcome everything, especially death.

Because of his opinions regarding love, Harry never really allowed himself to fall for someone and then Eggsy invaded his life, overpowering Harry's will to not hurt himself by loving someone so intensely that sometimes he almost lost himself. Harry was defeated at the moment Eggsy smirked at him, at the moment his green eyes faced Harry with desire and the more Harry came to know Eggsy the more doomed he was becoming. Still, he upheld himself.

"What a fool I have been," Harry thought. "If the pain was inevitable, I could at least have bathed myself in the temporary happiness."

Harry's heart was clenching in his chest, he was sweating and time, time was running fast and at the same time was trapping Harry in that terrible moment. Then, finally, Eggsy breathed as his heart restarted.

"Oh, god," Harry exclaimed, embracing Eggsy, that was panting. "Thank you," he added, sighing.

"Harry," Eggsy said weakly,

"Shh," Harry said, comforting. "It's okay, darling. Help is on our way, you'll be fine. Just hold on a little for me, can you do it?" Eggsy nodded. "Good, good," he blurted.

At the moment, holding Eggsy in his arms, Harry remembered when he asked Merlin how he could love Percival knowing that one of them could die any moment. They both were pretty drunk at a pub, Percival got really hurt and was in a coma, so Harry dragged Merlin to the nearest pub so his friend could drink his feelings.

"That's the easy part," Merlin had replied. "We all die at some point, we all will lose someone we love at some point. It's nae a secret. Knowing it is easy, facing it is the hardest part."

"Is it worth it?" Harry had asked, making Merlin smile at him.

"Aye, the best stupidity thing someone can do is love and be loved in return," Merlin had said. Harry raised a brow.

"I know your taste in movies were bad, but Moulin Rouge is low even for you, Merlin. And I believe that the correct line is 'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return'," Harry had said wittily.

"Sod off," Merlin had said dryly.

Harry chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Eggsy said with a husky voice.

"I'll tell you later, I have another thing to confess first," Harry said, looking into Eggsy's eyes with his own teary eyes. He had made a decision, he would dive in, he would get hurt. Harry was okay with that if he could at least have Eggsy in his life. "My darling boy, I love you more than I can bear. So don't you dare die today because we have so much more to live."

Eggsy smiled, he put his hand on Harry's cheek. "Luv, your timing is shitty. If I promise you that I'll make it out of this alive, you have to promise me to be always on time including with your feelings. I ain't taking that a gentleman is supposed to arrive when they arrive bullshit," Eggsy drawled.

"You shouldn't be talking this much," Harry said. "Otherwise, I find this deal satisfactory."

"Kiss me to seal it then," Eggsy dared.

Harry kissed him softly, it wasn't more than a little peck. And while he was backing off, he started to hear the sound of a helicopter arriving. Merlin and the rescue team were near. Harry breathed, he closed his eyes and touched his forehead on Eggsy's.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this, and please leave a comment, those always make me happy. For more follow me on Tumblr @knightthart


End file.
